Vengeance
by Shadowmist0
Summary: A night elf rogue has lived the nightmares and seeks revenge against those responsible, when things take an unexpected turn.


The skies of Ashenvale were filled with smoke as flames tore through the beautiful Kaldorei buildings in the little town of Astranaar. Screams could be heard from all around and the clanking of swords made it even more unsettling. "Bandu Thoribas!", a sentinel screamed at the incoming members of the Horde. Her hand rested on her glaive, ready to attack any enemy that came close. Another sentinel had just stabbed an Orc and blood dripped from her weapon above the lifeless green body that was on the ground before her. Families huddled in their homes, hoping that the nightmare would end soon and they'd be saved.

Weapons could be seen scattered on the paths, bodies floating in the lake and blood staining the stones. Fights took place in all corners of the small town, there was no escape. Sentinels fell to the ground, whispering their final prayers to Elune on their last breath. Bodies of the Horde were being dragged away by their comrades. Kaldorei priests and druids hid in the Inn, prepared to heal any brave warriors that were dragged in. Both factions fought for their victory and pride of their people.

A young Kaldorei hugged her mother closely in their small home, in the town. She was too young to understand why these brutes were murdering her people and ruining the beautiful town that she lived in. The mother kissed her daughter's forehead and pulled her closer. A small baby was safely sleeping on the floor next to them, at least she wouldn't have to witness the horrific scene. Tears flooded from the eyes of the young Kaldorei and soaked the robes of her mother, her green hair falling over her face.

Heavy footsteps could be heard approaching the wooden door of the home. The mother tightened her grip and kept watch on her baby that was next to her. Her pupils narrowed with fear as adrenaline rushed through her body. With one kick, the door had been broken down and two male figures could be seen standing tall in the door frame, both looked like blood elf warriors. Both figures were dressed in plate armor, with swords sheathed at their sides. Although, their faces were concealed with their helms and only their eyes could be seen glaring at the huddled Kaldorei females in the corner.

They stepped forward and kept their eyes on the night elves. One figure addressed the mother, who was cradling her two children. "We have come for your husband, where is he?", his voice was harsh and his burning glare was fixated on the mother. She didn't dare break eye contact, but could feel her daughter shaking in her arms. She quickly shook her head, unsure of her husband's whereabouts. "I'm not a patient man, Kaldorei. Where is he?", he stepped closer to the mother to startle her. "Fighting, he's out fighting you brutes. Leave us alone!", she went back to comforting her daughter, leaving the figure thinking over his next move.

A male Kaldorei came charging in the room and jumped on the figure that was threatening the girls. "Stay away from my family", he growled in Darnassian as the figure turned to face him and moved his hand to the sword that was sheathed at his hips. "We meet again", he swung his sword towards the night elf warrior, although, his attack was swiftly dodged. The second time was successful and the sword was plunged into the night elf's chest with a final gasp of breath. He pulled his sword out and sheathed it again before turning back to the mother. His gaze shifted to the little girl that was clinging to her mother and harshly pulled her out of her mother's grip. The little girl struggled to reach back to her mother but was pushed into the hands of the figure that stood in the background. The mother screamed and got up to be near her daughter, however, was met with a sword to the stomach from the blood elf that had just murdered her husband. The little girl screamed and struggled harder to reach her mother's body.

"Release the girl", the other blood elf nodded at the command from his friend and let the girl go. She fell to her knees at her mother's side, burying her face into her hands sobbing. The two men stopped for a second and looked at the little girl before taking their leave. When the two had left, she crawled over to the baby that was wrapped in a blanket in the corner, the baby was her little sister. It was just the two of them now.


End file.
